Construction of new buildings requires various ordinances to be met with respect to fire safety. As a result, notification appliances are installed in the buildings.
Currently, notifications appliances are installed using a mounting plate. However, before the notification appliance is installed onto the mounting plate, other steps need to be performed or time may pass between installation of the mounting plate and the notification appliance. If the terminals on the mounting plate are exposed during this time, they may be affected by contamination such as debris, dust, oxidation due to air or moisture exposure, paint and the like. In addition, some of the terminals on the mounting plate may need to be connected to allow for proper testing before the notification appliances are installed onto the mounting plate.